Midnight Skies
by Kris Denger
Summary: The story of Midnight Sky.
1. Chapter 1

I don't even know what's going to happen, it's all up to you viewers. In this story, you guys give ideas on what's going to happen next and I will make the decision for what is to happen. So send them in!

* * *

Running, must keep running, I can't let them catch me! I have to escape the hive! My brothers are now after me! I can't stop. Must escape. I see a small village over the next hill. I know it's a pony village, but I must risk it anyway. Either way, I'm dead. But at least I can try to hide there. I can't let my fellow changelings catch me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the one person who reviewed, HappyFanFictionGirl! I will now continue my story.

* * *

I managed to sneak into an alleyway... Barely. It's freezing, wet, and smells of rotting flesh. I hate it here but I'll have to deal with it. I look carefully out into the outside world. Beautiful, colorful, absolutely stunning.

Ponies are being active everywhere. Crap, a pink one just spotted me, I sink deeper into the alley. She is coming closer. I don't have a form to hide behind! I'm doomed and I just got here! She finally sees me clearly and has figured out what I am. She's about to scream... Until she spots my underbelly. I haven't eaten in days, and it shows clearly. She nods and she hands me what looks to be food. I don't know her, nor do I trust her, but what choice do I have? "It has a special ingredient in it that should satisfy your need for love." I can tell I'm eating it too fast, but I don't care it is just too good, and I don't know if I'll get anymore anytime soon. "Come with me, I'll get you more food." I nod slowly, take a random pony's form and follow.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back, guys. But, that doesn't matter without a story, does it? On we go!

* * *

I'm walking through the town, getting smiles and waves as I walk, I just smile in return. I guess, that I'm playing the role well, because no one seems to suspect anything. The feeling of "I'm about to be exposed" hangs like a rock in my stomach. That's when I see it... The most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, a rainbow, wrapped in a beautiful cyan coat. I can tell that I'm looking for a tad too long, because she stops and looks at me. "Bonbon, I told you that it's over." I realize, she talking to me and I just nod in response, careful NOT to blow my cover. Thankfully, she flies away. I look back to see that the pink mare that I've been following stopped to observe the scene. She rolls her eyes.

"Come on, lover boy. We don't have all day." I look at her sadly, and she seems to understand, but we continue anyways. The building we go to is decorated like a diabetics worst nightmare. "We're here." I follow her up to a room that is all pink. But all it has is a bed in it and a double door closet. There is a window by her bed, where I can jump out of a case of emergency. Over all, a very nice room. In a bright green flame, I can feel my disguise being burned off of me. Slowly, and painfully ripped and torn from me. I hate the experience, but, it's something that I must do. "I'm Pinkie Pie, can you talk?" She inquired. I nod back to her. She nods back and she leaves the room with the explanation of getting me more food. Pinkie had done so much for me already. I couldn't be more thankful. She comes back with a tray of those same rainbow cupcakes that she had earlier. I look at them and think of a certain mare of the same color scheme. "Her name is Rainbow Dash," she says knowingly.

"That obvious, huh?" She startled to hear my voice for the first time, but she affords me a smirk in response.

"Oh yeah," she begins to tell me, "it's THAT obvious." I go to her window, look out and I have to study their forms, after all, I have to make my own form. After all, I can't risk running into the pony I'm impersonating, that would lead to my discovery. And I can't have that. I eat one of the cupcakes and study.

* * *

It's the third day and I have learned everything I need for my disguise, now, it's time to make it. (for inability to accurately describe it, it's my avatar) Now, that I've planned everything out, it's time to morph into this new persona. The green fire engulfs me, burning, burning me alive, killing me, slowly, so slowly. It's only momentary, but it feels like lifetimes before the pain is done. I am now he. He is now I. I am Midnight Sky. She hands me a mirror, and I look exactly like I had planned to. (again, for inability to describe Midnight, he is my avatar) I look pretty nice, so I turn to her and dare to ask, "How do I look?" She looks at me, obviously amused.

"Like someone I'd shag." She giggles at her joke.

"Ha ha, I'm so glad that you find this so amusing," I return.

"I do," she replies, still giggling.

"Let's go out."

"Well, hold on," she starts, "I barely know you." She can barely keep herself together. I joke back to her,

"Then I suppose a ring's out of the question?" She's laughing uncontrollably now.

"Yes, definately."

"Actually, you did say 'I do'," her laughing slowed a bit.

"Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I."

"Seriously, can we please go out?" She looks at me, smiling, eyes sparkling.

"Are we going to start this again?" We both start to laugh as I follow her out the door.

* * *

Alright, so please review with opinions, and what you think should happen.


End file.
